


Away In Danger

by StrawberryPride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Auction, But just for the Galra, Capture, Everyone doesn’t know what they’re doing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Pidge (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Langst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Trans Lance, or maybe trans Lance, who knows where the story will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPride/pseuds/StrawberryPride
Summary: Lance and Pidge are the last two Galra, making them huge targets all across the galaxy.When a ship lands on their peaceful planet and takes the two from their home, it’s up to an organization called the RCRRC to help.





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> The summery sucks and so does the story. Enjoy my children!

"Dada!"

Pidge came running over to Lance with a bug cupped in her little purple hands as she bounded back to the small hut that she lived in.

Lance smiled as she raced over and held up her hands.

"I caught a-a bug!"

Lance laughed. He thought the way she stuttered was too cute.

"Can you show me what you found sweetheart?"

Gently, she opened her hands to reveal a small creature with a beak, two heads and eight legs. The bug skittered across her tiny, purple palms only to spread its wings and made a high pitched squeaking sound as it flew off, much to Pidge's disappointment.

Lance hated seeing his baby sad, even if just for a second. Luckily for him, he'd known his little monster for three decapheobs and knew just the trick.

"That was so amazing! I can't believe you caught that by yourself!" Lance scooped up his child as she squealed with delight. They both giggled as they rested their foreheads together. "You are so young but so smart."

"Like Daddy?"

Lance's heart tugged a bit and the happy spark in his eye faded ever so slightly.

"Yeah," He said softly with a longing smile. "Just like Daddy."

Lance used to have a mate named Lotor. 

They started out as bitter enemies. They would fight each other whenever they so much as caught a glimpse of each other. Even if they weren't in one another's territory, they would fight until the third moon rose in the sky.

After discovering they were the last of the Galra species, they had to learn to cooperate for the good of their kind.

It started out with building things together as far away as possible and then they hunted together which grew into competitive hunting.

One night, a terrible storm ravaged the land and destroyed Lance's home in seconds. In the morning, Lotor went to meet up with the other for another hunting competition. He waited and waited and eventually got furious thinking that Lance had left him hanging for no reason.

He went stomping over to his house only to find him injured among the wreckage. Lotor didn't even think twice as he lifted the rubble off of Lance and carried him back to his hut only a little ways away. He helped nurse the other back to health with the utmost care and concern.

Over that time, they began to learn things about each other.

Lance learned that Lotor love to sing and hum and make up silly little songs. He even taught him one. Lotor learned that Lance love being felixaeble and doing tricks all around the trees.

Their conversations were no longer clipped and hostile but filled with questions and meaningful words that would span for hours on end.

Eventually, the two fell deeply in love and a few decapheobs later, they decided to have a baby. 

Lance and Lotor couldn't even begin to ask for more.

They were a family.

As fate would have it, a wrench was thrown into their seemingly perfect love story.

Lance gave birth to a healthy baby girl and the two Galra couldn't be happier. They decided to name her Katie. When she tried to say her own name, she got frustrated and made up her own swear word: Pidge. From then on, they called their baby Pidge.

While they were spoiling their newborn, a large rumbling noise brought them all out of their house.

A large ship had landed not far from them. Lotor spent the day disguising the house while Lance and Pidge found a cave for them to hide in.

But it wasn't enough.

Strange creatures came and tried to take the family away using weapons and traps.

Lotor protected Lance and the unborn child at the cost of his own life.

The creatures left, taking Lotor's body with them, leaving Lance without a mate and Pidge short one father.

Lance spent almost a year mourning over the death of Lotor. Pidge was too young to remember so Lance decided to keep him with the family by singing his songs to their child.

Pidge was left with only one family member, the Galra species was back to a total count of two, and Lance had lost his mate. Life went on with the two of them alone and them learning to like it that way.

Lance constantly teaches his child how to stay safe and to never wonder alone. He refuses to let anyone else he loves get hurt. 

So they live a simple but pleasurable life. They go and explore from time to time to spice things up, although it does set Lance on edge. So far the only place they found that's worth mentioning is an open field with colorful plants. The only downside is how long it takes to travel back and forth between the field and their house. Nothing terrible but definitely not able to become an everyday occurrence.

Today was flower day and Pidge was practically going to pee her pants if they didn't head out at that very moment.

"Can we get some more green ones?" She begged as they began walking through the dense forest.

"Only if we can find more of those light blue ones I like."

"Deal!"

Pidge intertwined their fingers and swung her hand back and forth as they slowly walked along and took in the scenery. The second sun had just barely risen which meant they had quite a bit of time.

They began humming random notes together until they eventually joined to make the same tune. It was soft and a tad complicated but they both did it with perfect ease.

It was what Pidge liked to call, "Daddy's Flower Lullaby."

Lotor used to sing it when he and Lance were together. He then sang it to Pidge whenever they walked to the field. His daughter was the one to give it the name.

Lance's eyes wandered to the ground when they feel upon their clothing. The two were wearing  baggy, earth colored shirts and pants. It caught on the branch's and the bottoms always ended up being caked in mud but they were fine. 

The smaller Galra began playing with the hem of her shirt and lifting her big purple ears up and down to the tune of the song. Lance did the same with his ears and tried to copy his daughter. It was a cute little game.

As soon as some bright neon and colorful pastel plants began dotting the otherwise bland forest, Pidge began running to them and touching them. Some plants would simply sway with the light tap she gave while others would retract into the ground entirely. She shrieked with laughter whenever a huge plant would shrink at a mere poke.

The towering trees began to thin out and open up to a wide field of color lay before them.

"Come on! Lets hurry!"

Lance let himself be pulled along through the beautiful scenery. They ran together and colors flew by in blurry rainbows until they thought that they would both throw up on each other. Instead they fell down in a grass patch clear of plants.

Pidge began talking about her favorite flowers in a certain patch they passed as they both stared up at the light blue sky. It was so warm and comfortable that Lance feared passing out.

After a bit of rest, they began searching for plants to add to their ever growing garden that they keep behind their little hut. Pidge liked to take the brighter green ones while Lance adored the soft blue colors that grew in small clumps.

As Lance was picking the plants with the utmost care, he felt something looming behind him. A shadow cast across the flowers he was currently admiring.

When he turned around, something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Not for long!"

They began to race through the field, mindful of not stepping on any plants under foot, and tagging one another.

Lance unleashed his inner child and relaxed for the first time in ages just to connect with his daughter. They shouted and sang and ran until they were spurting breathless laughs and collapsing onto another grass patch.

They watched as the suns began to dip slowly behind the colorful horizon.

"Dada?"

Lance made a soft humming noise as he turned his daughter. Her soft hair began tickling his nose.

"Is heaven in the sky?"

"Yes baby. That's where Dada is. Why do you ask?"

"I️ think Dada's coming back." She said a bit choked up with a tinge of excitement as she pointed her tiny claw at where she was looking.

It was a few years ago but Pidge mentioned Lotor everyday. She missed him more than anyone could miss a person. She never told her father that but Lance knew deep down because he missed his mate too. It hurt Lance's heart to hear her being consumed by the thought of her other father.

Deciding to go along with what his child was saying, Lance supported himself on his elbow and squinted at where Pidge was pointing and saw the "star" she was referencing. He smiled.

"I don't know. Why don't we make a wish?"

Pidge closed her eyes really hard, which Lance found adorable, and clenched her fists into little balls.

"Done!"

"What'd you wish for?"

"That we can pick more green ones!"

Pidge quickly jumped up and ran to pick more green plants while Lance watched from where he sat.

When she came back, the two made flower crowns for one another and put them on each other's heads.

Lance smiled and began running his clawed fingers through Pidge's hair as she laid down next to him. He looked back up at the star to make his own wish. He was going to smile at the celestial object when he realized that what he was looking at wasn't a star.

It was a ship.

And it was heading straight for them.

He scrambled back a bit and began to shake which caught his daughters attention.

Not again. Please not again.

"Baby, give me your hand, we have to run back to the house." His eyes were wide as he held his hand out but kept his wide, yellow eyes on the ship getting ever closer.

Pidge slowly sat up but Lance had already grabbed her hand and began running with her. He could feel her claws digging into his fingers. She was beginning to cry and lag behind as the ship broke through the atmosphere. With one solid movement, Lance scooped up his baby in his arms and began dashing further across the field. They were no where close to the forest leading to their house.

"Dada..."

Lance spared a quick glance at Pidge to find her sobbing with saliva stringing between her open lips.

"Shhh, baby. We're okay. Just follow everything I say and we'll be okay." He lied with what he knew was a grimace rather than a smile.

She must've detected this too because she continued to choke on her tears.

Lance looked behind him to see the ship beginning to make a smooth contact with the ground. He sped up faster.

His legs began to ache and his heavy breathing became more and more obvious.

The ship was fairly small but the ground still trembled as it set its full weight on the planet. Lance stumbled out of surprise and almost fell but somehow managed to remain upright. 

Plants be damned. They were trampled by the terrified Galra as he raced further from the ship.

But not far enough.

The sound of the ships door opening was clear. It was followed by voices yelling in what Lance believed to be common tongue.

When he looked back, he saw humanoid type people with complicated armor fanning out from the recently docked ship.

"Okay baby," he whispered with a trembling voice. "We have to stay completely silent. Those people are bad. If one of them comes towards us, I'm gonna let go of you and you have to run to the house, okay? Don't stop running."

Pidge sniffs and nods.

"Good girl." He offers a smile in an effort to console her.

One of the aliens was beginning to get closer to where they crouched under a large plant. A few more steps and they would be in line of sight and totally vulnerable.

"We're going to run. 3,2..."

Lance quickly jumped up with Pidge held tightly in his arms and began dashing as fast as his legs could possibly go. Pidge wedged her face into his neck as the people behind him began yelling and footsteps stomped not too far behind them.

Lance tried to let go of Pidge but she cling onto him in a death grip.

"PIDGE! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

He turned around just in time to see a net made of a neon blue material flying straight towards them. It slammed into his back and sent him tumbling to the ground with his child guarded in his arms, which were wrapped around her tightly as he took most of the fall.

Pidge began screaming and crying as the two of them began struggling to try and get out of the high tech net.

Someone rushed up to them and picked up the net. Lance reached his hand through one of the slots between the rope like material and scratched at the one who was carrying them. Even though his claws were basically knifes, they couldn't even make a dent, let alone tear through the armor.

The person carrying them yelled something in a somewhat familiar language. From what Lance could understand, they words, "I got" "baby" and "violent" popped up once or twice.

He continued thrashing as they moved towards the ship. Pidge sobbed and clung onto Lance's frayed shirt and his fur for dear life. He held her right back as he continued to throw his body around the neon blue rope.

The others came over and gathered around the net and the person who had caught them. They crowded closer as Lance curled around his baby to keep her away from the aliens.

They held still like that for what seemed like hours. The aliens spoke in their strange tongues, which Lance couldn't translate over the sound of his hammering heart, and the net occasionally bounced and jostled.

They began moving, eventually they boarded the ship and moved up and down and around until Pidge threw up out of nausea and fear. Luckily she was able to aim it down and threw one of the holes in the net.

"It's okay baby." Lance whispered as he stroked her hair as she quietly sobbed.

The sour taste of vomit stained her mouth as she nuzzled her face deep into her father's fur.

They stopped and both Galra stiffened.

The net opened and the both tumbled into what seemed to be a glass containment.

Pidge wasted no time scrambling into Lance's arms as he shielded himself around her and looked around.

His worst nightmare had come true.

They were in a small glass box in the center of a room filled with technology and people. Some people where fiddling with tools and strange devices while others stared at the two huddled behind glass.

The words Lance could pull out were, "Baby" and "Home".

Damn it.

Why didn't Lance listen more when Lotor taught him languages?

His mate had been fluid in an impressive amount of dialects and tried to educate him on how to speak and understand the most common spoken languages throughout the universe, but he'd manage to get distracted every time.

One of the people came dangerously close to the side of the glass. Lance squished himself in the opposite corner as the person crouched to their eye level.

From what he could gather, Lance guessed it was of the male species. He had intense purple eyes and glowing marks underneath them to match. The marks extended down and ended at his chin. His skin was a sickly pale color. It was as if he lost a dangerous amount of his blood.

His clothes were what could only be described as dark, intimating armor. It was like a monster you would expect to see under your bed.

With a scary amount of perfection, the person began to speak Galran.

"Aren't you a strange find." His voice was deep and and smooth. A terrifying grin painted his face that sent shivers through Lance's body. "We'll be arriving in a few vargas. Get comfortable."

Pidge continued softly crying again as Lance began to growl. The alien craned his neck in an attempt to see the smaller Galra. This only makes Lance curl around her more and growl louder.

They stay like that for a while until the man stood up and began talking to a few other people.

So they did the only thing they could do.

They waited.

Their fear never dissipated in the slightest but they began to grow tired and hungry.

The two sat for what felt like forever until two other people crossed towards them. One held what looked like collars and the other held a strange but deadly looking weapon.

"You, big one," the man said gesturing to Lance. His Galran was choppy but understandable. "I'm going to open the top of the box. Make any motions that come off as violent or attempt of escape and Nyma over here will make sure the little one will exit this ship with one less limb."

His eyes widened and his grip on Pidge, who had gone rigged, tightened. Without a second thought, he nodded quickly.

Everyone on the ship watched with baited breath as the top of the glass was cracked open. Lance shrunk down ever so slightly.

"Come here." The man commanded waving the collar. The cold metal ring was obviously uninviting but it scared the two Galra none the less.

Following the order, Lance carefully sat up until he stood on his knees. He came up to the man's abdomen.

The collar was slowly and carefully placed around his neck. A pinch at the back of his neck sent his fur to stand on edge. Pidge felt this and let out a whimper.

"See? Not so bad." His eyes fell on the other. "Now we just have to do one more."

His heart tugged for a moment. He didn't care if he was collared but he didn't know if he could do that to the one joy in his life.

In an act of defiance, he curled around her and flared up at his captors. The man starred at him with and eyebrow raised until he finally broke the staring contest with a sigh. He held up a small black box and clicked a button.

Lance's body felt as if it were on fire and a jolt rushed through him and his hairs became completely and almost scarily straight. A strangled cry managed to escape his lips, sending a haunting echo throughout the room the caused heads to turn. 

Pidge let out a shriek as she shook him desperately. She couldn't be alone.

"Let's try that again." He said waving his finger over the shock button. "Stand up or he remains agony."

Not even a second thought grazed her mind as she quickly stood up.

The man quickly and carelessly snapped the collar around her neck, catching a few strands of hair in the clamp.

"Both of you give me your arms."

The two of them didn't hesitate to stick their arms out, not wanting to go through the pain of electrocution.

With frightening ease, the man pulled out a hypo syringe from his belt and bit off the cap with his teeth only to spit it out on the floor. He grabbed Lance's arm quicker than a snake going to attack its pray. Lance let out a whimper and tried to pull back as the needle plunged in the soft of his elbow.

As quickly as it happened, Lance begins to feel light headed and slumps over even more inside the box.

"Dada!"

Pidge pulls her arm back and shakes Lance as he begins to slip out of consciousness faster than she can try to keep him awake.

"Gimme your arm." The man says to Pidge. She doesn't listen. She keeps cradling her father with tears streaming down her face.

"You're killing me kid." He groans as if she's just drop another kitchen plate.

He quickly grabs her arm and dangles her in the air as she screeches. Lance tries to reach out but his arms fall back on top of him. The man quickly jams the needle into her arm and watches as she quickly slips under.

He puts two fingers to her neck and checks her pulse. He stays like that for a minute.

"Shit. It wasn't lethal but it definitely was too much."

Sendak let's out a grunt.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just make sure it doesn't die." He growls as he narrows his eyes as Rolo.

Rolo shrugs and drops her back into the box with Lance a slams the glass top back on. It makes a sound that makes a loud bang that echoes through the room.

"Harsh Rolo." Nyma jokes as she punches him in the arm


	2. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see an even softer side of one of the Galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Lovies! Sorry it took so long.

Eventually the ship landed on a planet called Earth.

It was a busy but small planet covered in pollution.

Rolo and Nyma throw a fake red silk blanket over the box of unconscious Galra and carry it onto a hover table as Sendak yelled at them to be careful.

The table was carefully taken off the ship along with many others filled with fairly rare creatures.

They loaded each creature into a large transport ship and rode to a quiet part of Earth where a lone building stood holding hundreds of filthy rich guests who have come to bid and buy the rare creatures. Among them were two men. One with black hair and the other with an undercut and a white tuft of hair in the front.

"Allura has our position locked." Keith stiffens and nods.

The two were actually under cover working to find the last of the Galra kind. They got an anonymous tip that pointed them to this auction where they pose as a high end couple. 

They are a couple but they aren't exactly high end.

"Great. Wait til they bring out the target. Bid til the bitter end then we'll take over." Allura's voice was crisp through the tiny ear piece.

"Roger that." Shiro whispered beside him.

They then start interacting with other people to seem less suspicious. Keith clings to Shiro and leans against him.

"So what are you bidding for?" A big lipped, old woman asks the group. She had large orange horns that curled around her head. Scales covered her entire body.

Keith simply leans closer to Shiro. "We're just browsing. Right, darling?"

Shiro simply smiles in response. "What ever you want to do, love."

They share a quick peck and smile back at the people. Luckily they believe their little performance.

"I heard that they have quite a selection this time around. They actually just recently caught two extremely rare creatures from what I heard." This time an extremely tall hunched over man spoke with a smooth and terrifying voice.

Keith's grip tightened around his partners arm.

Their targets were coming.

"Which might you two be interested in?"

Shiro simply smiled. "Like my husband here said, we might just browse. If anything catches our eye we'll bid."

His passive tone sounded as if he was talking about some new grocery store that had just opened or the latest weather report. The others there simply nodded in agreement.

Before any more conversations can continue, the lights go dim and everyone rushes back to their seats. Shiro and Keith sat somewhere near the middle.

A large man in a dark purple suit walks on stage and the audience claps. A woman, with light blue skin and a little too much plastic surgery, holds up opera glasses which makes Keith internally scoff.

The man walks off to the side where a podium with a microphone sit.

"Thank you all for being here. I know the snow has been an inconvenience here on Earth but I'm glad you all could make it. We just came from Nijeta 4A which is beautiful this time of year."

Everyone laughs even though nothing about it was remotely funny. Even the two agents let out convincing chuckles.

"Now lets not waste any time. First up..."

 

______________

After almost 50 creatures being bid on and sold, Keith was getting antsy.

"Finally, Two rare creatures who are the last of their kind."

A cart with a black tarp over it was rolled out on stage by the same girl with yellow skin and purple eyes.

"These creatures..."

The woman tears off the cloth to reveal two purple creatures slumped over against one another in a clear box. The crowd gasps and leans on the edge of their seats.

Their targets.

"Are the Galra."

Panels began flying up in hopes of buying these strange creatures.

No matter how high the bid, Shiro shouted higher. Soon, it was only an old human woman and Shiro.

"450 million GAC!" The woman calls.

"600 million GAC!" Shiro calls in reply

"1 billion GAC! Final offer!" The woman shrieks. 

The baby Galra stirs a bit, causing the audience to gasp and lean even further in their seats in an attempt to see better.

A man quickly races across the stage wearing blue latex gloves and carrying a hypo syringe. He opens the top and quickly injects her, closes the top and runs off.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Any other bid-"

"1.5 billion GAC!" Shiro shouts.

"1.5 billion GAC going once, twice, sold! To the man with the black and white hair."

Everyone politely claps. Even those who were jealous applauded, as was tradition.

A feeling of pride swelled in the two men's chests.

Keith leans in and kisses his cheek.

"Great job." He whispers.

                         ____________

After the auction ended, Shiro went in back to collect the Galra while Keith rushed to a large white van in the parking lot.

Inside was a a man with golden skin and a round stomach that was extremely comfortable to lay on. He was not only successful God at cooking but he was also a professional in the field of everything medical.

Keith stepped in the front of the van and quickly turned the keys. The car coughed and started.

"What's the status?" Hunk called from the back seat as he put white latex gloves over his hands.

"They were both unconscious but they had to sedate the little one again."

"Little one?"

Keith paused. "From what I could tell, one was an adult...and one was a baby."

Hunk just ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy breath. "They're getting worse."

Keith carefully rolled the car to the back of the building where people stood in a line covered in large coats, waiting to collect their "prizes".

Shiro stood with a hover stretcher and a large, clear box with the two Galra cramped together inside. Some people crowded around, asking questions and gawking at the box. Shiro was polite and answered everyone who asked anything.

Shiro spotted the van and politely excused himself. Wasting no time, he opened the back and loaded the box in as quickly and carefully as possibly. Shiro pushed the hover stretcher away and slammed the doors shut.

"Drive."

Keith quickly slammed on the gas a zoomed away from the building.

When Shiro turned around, the two Galra were already in healing beds with IV's and breathing masks.

"Why the breathing masks?"

"Just a precaution." Hunk breathlessly puffed out as he raced around to find what he needed.

"They're not doing well?" Shiro questioned.

"The adult is almost stable but the baby's been overdosed. I don't think she'll make it with what I've got here."

Shiro cursed under his breath as his heart tugged and he proceeded to yell at Keith to go faster.

Hunk made quick work of their collars and disabled the tracking carefully and instead redirected the tracker to one of their undercover houses in the suburbs.

Then one of the heart monitors began slowing down.

"We're losing her!"

Hunk quickly pulls out a drawer that holds a defibrillator. Frantically, buttons and procedures were followed. He rubs the two paddles together quickly as the heart monitor beeps become more spaced.

"Clear!"

He slams them into her chest and her little body jolts upwards. The heart monitor begins to beep faster.

Shiro sighed in relief as Hunk slumps against the wall. Both have a sense of panic running through them.

                     _______________

The drive was long but luckily the two were doing fine.

Hunk was writing things down and adjusting the baby Galra's IV while Shiro was on the phone with Allura going over what happened and how close they were.

There was complete silence after Shiro hung up the phone. Only the soft rumble of the moving van.

Soft hiccups began to fill the silence.

The two men turned around to find the baby sitting up right while desperately trying to pull away the oxygen mask.

"Why the hell didn't you give him any sedatives?" Shiro whispered through clenched teeth.

"One, it's a She. You can tell by the markings on her face and the eye coloration. Two, she was already overdosed. I couldn't give her any more." Hunk seethed back.

In two seconds, Hunk's face went from frustrated to calm and inviting.

"Hey, hey. Shhhhh. It's okay. We're here to help." Hunk soothes as he slowly stepped towards her.

Of course she panics and falls off the table. The IV cart is bolted to the table so the IV itself rips out of her arm.

The baby begins wailing which causes Shiro to panic, Keith to yell back to them, and Hunk to go into full mother hen mode.

Pidge continued calling for Lance to wake up but to the humans it sounded like a mix of hard k's and c's with other sounds mixed in between.

Not knowing what else to do, Hunk rummaged through a box to find a colorful bag.

Cotton candy.

Hunk sat down on the floor slowly and carefully. He opened the bag and quickly pulled out the fluffy treat and held it out to the Galra.

Her crying died down into soft sniffles as she closely watched Hunk eat the pink food. He pulled out some more and held it out for her to take.

They all stood, unmoving, staring at one another. Staring at the treat held by the large man. The only sound is the soft rumbling of the car against the highway.

The car lurches and everyone stumbles a bit, but makes no advance forward.

The small Galra takes a step forward. Everyone holds there breathe as she walks over to Hunk and takes the cotton candy.

She looks at it and back at Hunk with tears in her eyes.

Hunk takes out another piece and pops it in his mouth to prove it's safe.

Pidge follows and is immediately shocked by the sweetness and the way it melts in her mouth.

Without warning, she waddles over to Hunk and plops herself down in his lap. Hunk's breath hitches in surprise as the Galra begins digging in the bag for more cotton candy.

"Well that was easy." Shiro whispers.


	3. RCRRC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I tried to need it up a bunch but it wouldn’t reach 2,000 words. Anyway, enjoy!

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes." Keith called back.

Pidge stood next to her father and watched him as he slept peacefully. Hunk crouched behind her and rubbed circles on her back.

Shiro awkwardly stood to the back of the van watching the two.

Hunk finally broke the tension by grabbing Pidge's attention. He was on one knee in front of her and pointed to himself.

"Hunk."

Pidge tilted her head.

Hunk gestured to himself again.

"Huuuuuunnnnnkkkk."

Pidge tried repeating but could only, so far, mimic the 'H' sound.

"H-uh-n-k." He tried again.

"H-hu-hu-nn-k-k." Her pronunciation was shaken but it got the overall idea across.

"Good!" Hunk smiled and Pidge basked in the praise. He then proceeded to point to Pidge.

The small Galra simply tilted her head and proceeded to wander away from Hunk over to Shiro, who became increasingly more tense as she approached.

“Short attention span I’m guessing?” Hunk laughed softly.

Pidge grabbed onto Shiro’s pant leg, making the man even more tense. She simply pointed to him like Hunk did. It took a minute, but he finally understood what she was asking.

Slowly, the man bent down to her height and pointed to himself.

"Shi-ro."

"Sh-h-h-iiii-o. Sh-hi-o."

"She-row." He tried again.

"Shio. Shio!"

Pidge was ecstatic about the new word she had just learned. She marched around the van shouting 'Shio' and 'Hunk'. She would fall over every now and then when they hit a bump but other than that, she was content.

The two men watched in amusement as she continued to chant the names. The only thing that interrupted their tender moment was the idea that the noise might rouse the older Galra awake.

"We're here." Keith called back, interrupting Pidge's Parade.

The car slowed to a halt and the rumble of the engine quickly died.

Hunk bent down to her height again and opened his arms. Pidge quickly ran over and was scooped up. Her tiny hands clung onto Hunk's shirt with a death like grip.

After ages of tense silence, the back doors of the van opened revealing Keith and two other men with calming aura surrounding them standing behind him.

Pidge began crying as she nuzzled her face into Hunk's shirt.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You're okay." He cooed as he stroked her hair.

"Hunk, what's their status?" One of the men asked, genuinely concerned.

"The adult seems to be fairly stable but the baby might need a bit of a check-up."

The two men nodded as Keith hopped inside the van to help Shiro with the other Galra while Hunk walked out. He continued to try to comfort the small Galra to no avail. She was understandably terrified to the point where her shaking became worrisome.

When he turned around, Shiro was holding the adult Galra bridal style with no problem.

Pidge began calling out to him while still clinging onto Hunk.

"Separation anxiety?" The other man questioned.

"Seems like it's logical considering they are the last known of their kind, it makes sense. But we shouldn’t do anything too risky concidering we don’t know how the adult will react.” Hunk responded, worry evident in his tone.

"Let's go then."

                  ____________

Pidge sat still only when Hunk or 'Shio' was in the room and only stopped crying  when she could see her father. They ran test after test and eventually gave her the all clear.

Keith had split off before they entered the medical center to report back to Allura and Kolivan, the two leaders of their organization known as RCRRC, Rare Creature Rest and Rehabilitation Center. 

"Thank you guys." Hunk rubbed the back of his neck while holding the tiny Galra in the other arm.

"No problem. We'll keep the adult here until he shows signs of consciousness."

"Ulaz," The man named Thace said. "We need to be more careful with this one. He will most likely not take kind to strangers, a foreign place, and the lack of his child.”

Shiro and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"I'm not stupid Thace. I know what I'm doing."

Thace and Ulaz went about the room, checking Lance's condition from time to time while Hunk and Shiro played with Pidge.

Shiro finally warmed up to the situation and let himself unwind a tad.

In the meantime, Hunk pointed to himself.

"Hunk"

"Hunk!" Pidge repeated.

Hunk then pointed to Pidge. For a moment she seemed confused. Her fluffy ears stuck down to her hair and she tilted her head. After an awkward silence, she finally understood.

She pointed to herself. "Pidge."

"Pidge?"

"Pidge." She confirmed.

A crash sounded from the other side of the room. 

Everyone was startled and turned to find the older Galra leaning against a counter trying to stand, only to knock medical supplies into the floor.

"Dada!" Pidge called bringing Lance's from the floor up to her.

Sitting in a strangers arms.

Lance's face went from tired and confused to pure fury in a scary fast amount of time.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Lance quickly dashed towards Hunk and Pidge, out for blood. The larger man shielded the Galra as she shriek for her father to stop.

Without any hesitation, the Galra’s claws unsheathed themselves and swiped at the man who kidnapped his baby.

Pidge began screeching and kicking in hopes to get to her father and stop him from attacking.

But it wasn’t enough

The pain from the Galra’s claws on Hunk’s back were scorching. He let out an ear piercing screech that made Lance cover his ears and stumble back into Shiro’s awaiting arms. He wrapped himself tightly around the Galra who began kicking and screeching. The claws began scratching at Shiro’s arms.

Pidge was still shaken from Hunk’s scream but continued screaming and thrashing in Hunk’s arms in hopes to stop all the madness around her. This caused Lance to throw himself around harder.

Lance bared his fangs as Ulaz rushed forward with a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

“No! Argggghhhhh! My baby! My baby! Pidge!”

The humans couldn’t understand a word he said other than ‘Pidge’.

“Dada!”

“Shhhhh, y-you’re safe.” Hunk whispered through the pain. Pidge began struggling in his arms, irritating Hunk’s back and drawing out whimpers from his mouth.

Ulaz wasted no time stabbing the needle into Lance’s neck and pushing down the plunger. As quickly as he awoke, the Galra slump in Shiro’s arms.

“My...m-my baby.” He quietly said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Thace quickly ran to Hunk and looked over the scratch on his back. Pidge remained in his arms with her ears glued flat on her head, shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind. She occasionally kicked and flopped around while crying out but she was solemn otherwise.

Shiro gently placed Lance back on the table then turned to Hunk and Thace.

Shiro moves in front of the two and gently scoops up Pidge with no protest. He gives everyone a pitying glance.

“Why the hell was he not restrained?!” Shiro yelled, holding Pidge tighter in his arms.

“He’s far to dangerous to keep here.” Ulaz says, ignoring the obvious question on everyone’s mind. “We should send him to his proper zone and observe him there.” Ulaz says as he tosses away the syringe.

“So what? We can let him wake up with hope only to destroy it? The Galra aren’t like the other creatures. They have an awareness at a human level.”

“Don’t you think I know that?! I’m thinking about our safety for once! Hunk could’ve died had he been alone. For the love of all that is holy, my love, please listen and take my advice.”

Ulaz finishes his rant and it leaves the room in utter silence and shock.

Everyone pondered and most let their eyes wonder to one of the two aliens in the room with an unquenchable thirst to know everything and anything they could possibly learn from them.

After all, it’s their job.


	4. What He Feared Is What He Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever and a half and then punching out a short, sucky chapter. It’s been hell week at school so I’ve been studying and whatnot. Anyway, enjoy!

After Hunk had gotten patched up and Pidge began nodding off, Allura and Kolivan both strolled into the room with a regal aura only they could possess in their type of occupation.

"We need to restrain the adult and do blood tests on the both of them. I don't care what you have to do right now. The Galra are currently the RCRRC's main priority!" Allura booms which causes Pidge to begin wailing.

Hunk began shushing her from their spot on the floor with his arms wrapped around her tightly.

Kolivan stepped towards Hunk and looked over his shoulder to find a shaking ball of purple fluff sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"What is their condition?" Kolivan asked in his usual low, gravely tone.

"The adult is drugged and the baby's in shock. What more do you need?"

Ulaz's curt reply pulled a loud sigh from Thace's lips.

"Ulaz-"

"No! I'm sick of us treating the Galra like they are less than human because they are not! Don't believe me? Just look at the sobbing child over there as proof for your blind eyes!"

Everyone simply stared at Ulaz after his short, yet powerful, rant.

"I'll run the tests with the samples we have." He mumbles as he storms out of the room.

"I'll go after him before he angrily breaks something again."

Everyone watches as Thace jogs after Ulaz which leaves the room in an uncomfortable silence with thick tension lingering in the air like a fog.

Allura then steps beside Kolivan and cranes her neck to see the small Galra. Shiro shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as she did so.   
Pidge was looking strait at her with bright yellow eyes coated with tears.

Allura decided to wave at her with a gentle smile and the kindest eyes she could muster. Pidge watched for a minute and then hesitantly copied back.

"Fascinating." She whispered under her breath.

                      ______________

Pidge had clawed and screamed when her blood was taken and had to be strapped down during the cat scan. 

She was fussy, and for good reason.

The older Galra was quickly and carefully strapped down to a hover stretcher while the baby was hugged tightly to Hunk's chest. She tried to push away and even began screaming and pounding her little fists on his chest but eventually tired herself out and settled for lazily pulling and scratching at her collar.

They walked down hallways, passing people who spared confused and curious glances towards the group made up of a nurse, a spy, the leaders and two aliens.

They went down a long hallway until they reached a metal door. Shiro wasted no time scanning his ID badge at a little panel beside the door.

A small buzz could be heard and Shiro quickly pulled open the door and held it for everyone else to get through. Kolivan was the last to enter pushing the stretcher in before him.

Ulaz stood before them in a rectangular room with a tinted window looking out on a vast field of open grass with flower and an artificial blue sky with puffy white clouds.

"Ah, you're here. Results came back from the lab and the results show they are related."

Everyone let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"So we won't have to keep them in separate zones assuming that the male doesn't try to kill the baby." Allura states looking at the tired little alien in Hunk's arms. "We don't know how they coexisted so we'll have to be ready for any outcome, good or bad."

Allura nodded at Ulaz who clicked a button. There was a soft buzz and the door to the field was unlocked. 

Hunk walked in first, followed by the stretcher and Kolivan gliding it along.

"Okay little buddy," Hunk whispered to the little Galra. "I gotta go now but I'll see you soon."

Hunk tried to set Pidge down but she held onto his neck and let out a cry in protest.

Hunk knelt down to her level and gently untangled her hands from around his next. He looked her in her brilliant, glowing eyes with the kindest look he could muster.

"I promise I'll come back." He said quietly.

As if she understood she took a step back, then another until she was running away only to turn back a realized her father was still with these strangers.

She couldn't leave him.

When she turned around, her father was already set gently on the grass and the people had left.

______________

It had been a few hours and Pidge had already picked an impressive amount of flowers and placed them all around her father, hoping he would wake up soon.

She was disappointed when she found that she couldn't move past a certain point. There was an invisible barrier that prevented her from moving forward.

A while had past and Pidge began to worry. She sat next to the older Galra and put her head on his chest. She just wanted to hear his heartbeat and know that he is okay.

_______________

On the other side of the glass, everyone watched with baited breath, hoping everything would go smoothly.

Everyone was heartbroken as the little alien began picking flowers and their hearts were demolished when they saw her sadly lay her head on his chest.

"The drug should be wearing off any minute now." Thace spoke. "The collar shows all vital signs are in normal range for the both of them."

They could see little movements from the eldest alien. Toes twitching back and forth, arms jolting ever so slightly. The door was unlocked in case things went South. Judging by everyones posture, they were expecting the absolute worst.

That's when the microphone picked up a groan. The little Galra heard it too, indicated by her quick jolt upwards. 

Allura unlocked the door just in case while Hunk held the shock button to Lance's collar tightly in his hand. No chances could be taken.

The Galra moved in slow, creaky movements. First he gently moved his limbs, then tried lifting them up carefully, until finally, he slowly sat up fully with an almost cute dazed expression.

                         _____________

Everything felt sore. That was the first thing Lance had noticed. It was also very hard to breathe, as if the air took on a different weight.

He moved his right arm, feeling a ache run throughout his body. He tried moving other limbs and had the same effect. It hurt, but he had to know what was going on.

Despite his urgency, Lance could only move so fast. After wiggling a bit longer, he finally got used to the unnatural feeling.

He sat up slowly, pain shooting through his entire body. A wince escapes his lips as he finally opened his eyes. He saw a strange shade of blue coloring the sky. He looked down to find his beautiful baby and him surrounded by flowers.

Without hesitation, he quickly wrapped his long arms around her.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into her soft hair as they held each other tightly. “It was all a bad dream, right?”

Pidge looked up with glossy, yellow eyes and sadly shook her head.

That’s what he feared but also what he knew.


	5. My Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for our patience! Enjoy!

Lance had spent hours banging on the invisible barrier. Pidge was helping for a while but then got tired and settled down for a nap in the uncharacteristically soft grass.

When the door opened, they both turned around to find a man in an all blue outfit and white gloves. His skin was dark with even darker hair. He was heavy set but carried himself with confidence.

In his hands he held a large tray with various foods on them.

Lance ran towards the man at full speed, prepared to fight for his freedom, only to run into a newly erected invisible wall.

He fell back but quickly got up and began scratching at the invisible wall.

"Hunk!"

Both looked over at Pidge. Hunk had a kind expression on his face while Lance stared in horror.

The way she said his name was in a...positive way?

"Pidge, d-do you know him?" Lance stuttered out.

He turned paler when she nodded excitedly.

"He gave me yummy food!"

At that sentence, Lance falls to his knees.

"You're...you're under their control?"

Pidge tilted her head with a confused expression on her face.

He crept close and sniffed Pidge. He immediately jumped back and a low growl grew in his throat.

She smelled like them.

"Dada?" 

Lance kept shaking his head over and over while slowly backing up.

Pidge began walking towards him only to have her father, her own flesh and blood, bare his teeth at her, growl, and quickly scramble  back.

"You...you are not my baby."

The confused girl began hysterically sobbing. She'd never seen her father be anything but kind, and yet, he just did and said the unthinkable.

When Pidge looked back, Hunk had disappeared, leaving the tray of food behind. 

She began sobbing even harder.

She was alone, with no one.

Lance ran to the corner of the zone with his back against it. 

He had no one left. His mate is dead and his daughter is brain controlled by a bunch of kidnapping psychopaths.

He slide down into a sitting position and began sobbing into his hands.

                           ___________

When night fell, Pidge couldn't sleep in fear that her father would scare her again. She sat in the ominously dark and cold area with her eyes on her parental unit.

She softly began humming "Daddy's Lullaby", loud enough so she could hear it herself but soft enough so that she wouldn't rouse the other Galra from his slumber.

That's when the door opened again.

Pidge scrambled back while Lance remained asleep.

Shiro stood in the doorway with a thick blanket in his arms.

He wore blue scrubs, blue gloves, a white surgical mask and a blue surgical cap, but was still recognizable by his pink scar against his pale skin as well as his dark grey, almost black, eyes.

Pidge quickly stood up and ran towards the familiar face only to bash into the invisible wall.

The human walked through the wall due to the fact that he didn't have the collar on.

He crouched down to Pidge's level with a kind expression and handed her the blanket. The blanket was heavy in her small arms but she managed to stay upright.

She looked up at Shiro with tear filled eyes.

"Stay. Please d-don't go."

Shiro couldn't understand a word she said but got the idea.

He reached out his hand and rubbed the fur on her head which only made her start to sob.

Shiro quickly pulled his hand back as if he had been burned, shot up, and quickly ran back to the door while Pidge stood behind him banging on the invisible barrier.

After at least a half hour of sobbing and knocking on the barrier, Pidge slide down the wall and wrapped herself in the blanket.

____________

"What the hell Shiro!?"

Allura's voice raised in pitch as she scolded the agent.

“I didn’t know what I was supposed to do!”

Allura sighed and took down the barrier so that the two could have access to the food.

The small Galra jumped up in surprise that the wall she was leaning on had suddenly disappeared.

Hesitantly, she walks towards the food. Her movements are slow and rightfully so.

She picked up the apple slices and sniffed them with the utmost care and caution. Her nose wrinkled and she put the apple back down.

She did this with all the food and had the same reaction to each.

After putting the water pouch on the tray, her expression quickly morphed into sadness and anger. She let out a growl and picked up the tray only to throw it back to the ground.

Food crashed everywhere. Lance quickly looked up to find Pidge throwing food everywhere. Her small, clawed hands picked up piles of food and threw them at the wall.

Lance let out a huff. Looks like their little robot is having a tantrum, he thought. He looked back down at the grown and listened as the baby Galra screamed and cried. 

It hurt him a little. It sounded so much like his baby. Where is she? Is she okay? These thoughts only angered him more. He stood up, ready to attack and kill this faker, find his real child and escape.

During his thought process, Pidge had run out of things to throw. Her hands were twitching and her eyes were wide as her vision turned red.

Without warning or second thought, she began violently scratching and pulling at her furry arms. She screamed and cried as the skin broke and pinpricks of blood began showing through the fur.

She just...broke.

Lance’s pupils got larger as he smelled the blood. 

His babies blood.

Oh shit.

That really was his baby.

There was no way that they could fool his nose. That was the definite smell of Pidge’s blood, no doubt.

He quickly ran towards her, ready to stop her, only to feel stinging electricity coursing through his body.

“PIDGE!” He cried out in pain. “I-I’M....sorry. P-please...sto...p...baby.”

He promptly passed out.

_____________

Everyone in the room breathed out a sigh of relief as the larger Galra collapsed a few feet in front of the smaller one. 

After a moment of silence, Allura straightened up from her previous hunched over position in order to reach over to the shock button.

“Hunk,” the man in question quickly snaps his head towards Allura. “Please bring the Galr- I mean, Pidge, in for treatment.”

Hunk nodded and grabbed a pair of rubber surgical gloves.

Allura pressed the button to open the door. Hunk quickly rushed out and crouched down to Pidge’s height.

Pidge quickly reached her arms up as the universal sign to be picked up. Hunk complied quickly and carried the bleeding Galra into the control room.

The last thing Pidge saw when the door closed was her father reaching out to her with pained eyes.

Pidge looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m evil, I know. >:D


	6. Make Up or Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous to post this cause I don’t know if it is good or not. Someone pointed out it was too angsty so I tried toning down a bit and it was HARD. Enjoy.

Hunk and Shiro were bandaging up the squirming Galra in a pure white medical room when Keith and Ulaz bursted through the door.

"Stop everything you're doing because you're doing it wrong!" Keith boomed.

Pidge curled up into Hunk and the bigger man wrapped his arms around her to give her some semblance of comfort.

"What do you mean?" Shiro questions.

"We've done some testing and looked at the scans and found out that the Galra are strikingly similar to other species that have Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics wherein not only females can reproduce, but males as well." Ulaz says with a grim expression.

"...I'm sorry, I'm lost." Hunk sports a sheepish smile.

"It means that by studying the brain scans we got while he was unconscious, that all signs point to the fact that the older Galra is an Omega who gave birth to the baby Galra."

Everyone went silent.

It took a second to process.

A male giving birth to a child? It’s not like they hadn’t seen it before, it was just somewhat unexpected with the Galra.

Then another realization settled in that chilled the humans.

They were monsters. They separated a family.

"We're also still trying to decipher their language from the few samples we have." Ulaz said with a solemn look. "We believe if we make contact with the Galra that we can make them understand why they are here and why they need to stay here."

Everyone stayed silent.

Eventually, Hunk continued to patch Pidge up while Shiro made cooing noises to try and take her attention away from her arms.

Once they were done, Hunk stood up with the Galra in his arms.

"Well let's go make something right."

                         _____________

Lance eventually got up and began crying. Why did the universe only bring him pain?

His stomach ached from having nothing in it. His mouth was dry from having nothing to drink. His heart was empty from having nothing to fill it.

He wandered around and around. He ran his hand along the barriers that he couldn’t pass until the “sun” started to go down and the sky was dusted with lively pink tones. 

Normally, Lance would adore sunsets. They were his second favorite thing (right after water). But it didn’t make Lance feel anything.

He plunked himself down on a blanket he had found. It smelled like Pidge so he made it into a makeshift nest.

He trembled as her scent filled his nose. What if he never got to see her again?

That brought a fresh round of tears falling from his golden eyes. 

He couldn’t stand the idea of never seeing his baby ever again.

That's why when the door opened, he didn't look up. Why should he care what they do at this point? He has nothing left to lose. His life maybe? No. That ended when his family was taken from him.

He heard the door close and closed his eyes, ready to meet his mate in the next life when he felt two bandaged arms surround his lower back.

He flinched at first but realized the arms were too small to be his captors. His heart tugged hard and he turned to find the thing he needed most in the world right now.

His baby, alive and in...okay condition.

Lance quickly spun around and wrapped his arms tightly around his Pidge. Seemingly endless tears of pure happiness matted the fur on his face. He gently ran his hand through her tangled mane. 

"Dada, I'm sorry." Pidge whispered into her father's dirt covered tunic.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He looked up with an expression of pure hate and glared at the many people standing before them. "They, however, have plenty to apologize for."

                              _________

"Oh shiiiiiiit." Hunk whispered

"Hold your ground." Kolivan commanded in a gravelly tone. "Hopefully this is successful,  
Allura."

"It is my plan so I'm sure it will go swimmingly." She boasted.

The hum of the barrier was the only thing that filled the eerie silence.

Finally, Ulaz cleared his throat, kneeled down to the Galra’s level and began speaking what few Galra words they could gather.

"Is...t-that you baby?"

The Galra tilted their heads. Lance hesitantly nodded with a tinge of fear in his eyes and held his curious child closer to his chest.

"So far so good." Keith whispered to Hunk.

"We...baaadddd...s-sorry."

The accent was atrocious and the word sorry was in common tongue but Lance understood.

"Yes." It was all he could manage to say in common tongue.

They then proceeded to stare at one another.

That’s when all the pent up rage in Lance began to bubble.

These people made him scared for his life as well as his babies but worst of all, they scared his child. It’s something nobody should ever have to experience.

"You will never be forgiven." Lance growled in his language as he held his baby tighter.

Ulaz could tell by the tone of voice that whatever he had just said, it wasn’t good.

After staring a little longer, Ulaz slowly stood up and Lance scrambled back, practically crushing Pidge in his hold. She didn’t mind though. It reminds her that she is loved. 

Ulaz sighed and proceeded slowly walked out of the room, not knowing what more to do. The confused doctor used a watch on his wrist to enter a code and open the door. He stepped inside and quickly closed it.

Everyone was still in a state of shock and had no idea what to do.

Kolivan was the first to step out, followed by Allura and then Hunk.

The only two remaining were Shiro and Keith. Two lovers staring at a broken family of which they almost wanted to be apar-

No.

That’s crazy.

They’re aliens. We’re human.

Hand in hand with sorrowful looks on their faces, the two men walked out, closing the door softly behind them.

___________

The days dragged on slowly for everyone.

Although Lance carefully fed his baby each day, as well as himself, the two were not getting as much nutrients as they needed judging by the reports the collars were pulling in.

It was night cycle when Keith and Shiro came to relieve Hunk of guard duty.

Keith was really the only one needed at the moment for the job but Shiro hates sleeping alone due to having nightmares. Keith helps him sleep better and he’s even gone a few nights without them.

They went to the one way glass to find the Galra had formed the blanket into a kind of nest and were both sleeping soundly with the father holding the baby close to his chest.

They both mentally cooed at the adorable sight but quickly got to work.

They had to keep a constant eye on their vitals as well as the barrier strength and security cameras lining their “house” where they had put the trackers.

They did that from roughly 4 in the morning til 10. Nothing to report.

Kolivan came in around thirty minutes later to check on the progress.

The Galra were up and about, wandering out of boredom and pulling at the soft grass.

Shiro let out a hum and pondered of what they could do that would help entertain the Galra without upsetting them.

As he was thinking, Keith dropped the tablet he was holding on the ground, causing everyone in the room to jump.

Shiro wasted no time running over to Keith and holding his shoulders. Keith’s hands were over his mouth, trying to hide how fearful he was at that moment.

“Baby, come on, breath. Tell me what’s happening. What’s going on?”

“Zarkon’s men,” he whispered. “They’re coming to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Or skipping to the end. Whatever works for you.)


End file.
